


Splish Splash, She Was Taking a Bath

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry's midnight rendezvous with Ginny turns complicated.  Sequel to "She Went Out Through the Bathroom Window."





	Splish Splash, She Was Taking a Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**New Year’s Eve, 1998**

Ginny was waiting when Harry arrived, hidden behind the shower curtain surrounding the tub. The rich citrus scent of her bubble bath filled the room. Dozens of small candles cast flickering shadows. Harry reached for his wand to cast a locking and silencing charm, only to discover he’d dropped it somewhere in the house. 

“Ginny, do you have your wand?” he whispered. 

“Sorry, no,” was the reply. Only it wasn’t Ginny. Harry’s blood froze when he realized who was on the other side of the curtain. 

“Hermione! I’m sorry, I thought you were Ginny. Don't scream,” he begged. “I’m leaving, only _please_ don’t scream.”

“I won‘t,” she assured him. “But you’d best be gone before Ron gets here. He’s still mad at you, and Ginny caught a terrible cold. You‘re not even supposed to be here.”

Harry groaned, remembering the uproar when Ron caught him and Ginny showering together the previous week.  Dripping wet, she had climbed out the window, in freezing weather, onto a tree limb. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley chose that moment to return from a shopping trip. As a result, Ginny was grounded until school opened, and Harry was banned from the house. He missed her terribly. Once she returned to school, he would only see her once a month in Hogsmeade.  She had sent him a note earlier that day, suggesting they rendezvous at midnight.

_“Mum and Dad just left for Aunt Muriel’s. The poor old dear thinks she’s dying again,”_ Ginny wrote. _“Luckily, I’m still getting over my cold, so I didn’t have to go with them. Hot, steamy baths are good for colds. J J J Don’t worry about Ron. Hermione’s still here, so I’m sure she’ll be happy to keep him occupied.”_

Harry opened the door a crack and listened. He heard loud snoring sounds coming from Ginny’s room. _Why is she asleep? She told me to meet her._ Hearing the stairs creak, signifying Ron's approach, he ran into Ginny’s room and eased the door closed. 

The bedside light was on, revealing his sleeping princess. Grabbing her wand, he cast the charms to keep them from being disturbed. He grinned, thinking of how he would enjoy teasing her about snoring like Ron. Just then, he spotted a scrap of parchment underneath the nearly empty cup of cocoa on her nightstand.

_“Dear Harry, Happy New Year! I happened to catch Pig before he left to deliver Ginny’s letter. Hot, steamy baths are indeed good for colds, but so is a cup of cocoa, especially when it’s laced with dreamless sleep potion. I hope you pass a very pleasant night with my baby sister. Yours, Ron.”_

Try as he might, Harry could not awaken Ginny. He finally gave up and went in search of his wand. As he passed the bathroom, he heard Ron and Hermione laughing and splashing in the bubble bath meant for him and Ginny.


End file.
